


The Lesson

by dustandroses



Series: The Games Men Play [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Rimming, smutfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-08
Updated: 2010-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustandroses/pseuds/dustandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack takes his new position as Instructor quite seriously, and Daniel shows himself to be a excellent pupil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by Ozsaur, my hero and shit.  
> This story was first posted on July 20, 2005.

  
"Do you have a spare toothbrush?"

I stood in the doorway of my bathroom, admiring the incredible view. There was a naked Daniel bending down, looking in the cabinet under my sink, his flawless ass pointing right at me, begging me to touch it, caress it, lick it, bite it, fuck it. So many options, I was paralyzed with indecision as to what to do first. And as I stood there mesmerized, I lost my chance. He stood up and turned around to me as he spoke.

"Do you?"

I started guiltily. "What?"

He grinned at me, mischievously, and leaned back against the sink. "Were you staring at my ass, Jack?"

"Who me?" I finally hooked my brain into gear and grinned broadly right back at him. "And if I was? What exactly were you planning on doing about it?"

"Umm...I don't know. You have something in mind? You've already been quite intimate with it, are you sure you're not tired of it by now?"

I crossed the few steps to him, wrapping my arms around him pulling him to me, and planting both hands firmly on the part of Daniel's anatomy in question, kneading gently. "Oh, no. I don't think your ass is something I'm going to get tired of anytime soon. Actually, I was just wondering what we should do with it next."

Daniel wrapped one hand around the back of my head and pulled me in close. I could feel his hot breath on my face, "Well, why don't we start by getting it wet." He cocked his head toward the shower. I could hear the water running and feel the steam.

"Well, it wasn't on my list, but it might not be a bad place to start." Daniel pulled me in closer, rubbing his lips softly across mine. I felt his warm breath flow into my mouth as I breathed in deeply and his lips briefly touched mine again. I chased after them with my own, licking them lightly with the tip of my tongue when I caught them. He opened his mouth to me, and I flickered my tongue inside for just a minute, touching his tongue and then pulling back out when he tried to draw mine further into his mouth.

He pulled my head closer, his teeth tugging on my bottom lip then slipping his tongue into my mouth where I played with it, sucking on it, then pulling back to meet his tongue with my own between our mouths, flickering up against his. I could tell when he'd had enough of the playing.

He growled, "Tease!" pulling my mouth securely up against his own and taking control of the kiss, taking it deeper and making it more powerful. I didn't realize exactly how much Daniel had been letting me lead this whole encounter until he took the offensive, and our tongues started to battle.

First, him in my mouth, testing his opponent's weak points, and sparing with my tongue - advance and retreat and advance again. Then I got the upper hand for a moment and took the fight into his mouth, pressing him hard, then pulling back when he brought up his reserve forces and started sucking rhythmically on my tongue.

My dick started showing signs of recovery about then, and I realized that Daniel's had been poking me in the leg for some time now. Yeah, whatever. He's younger, he needs a little less time to spring back. I'm not concerned; he's got speed, but I've got stamina - there are some advantages to maturity.

We were both short of breath by then, and when we finally broke apart, I shook my head in wonder. God, but he's beautiful. Those fascinating blue eyes, pupil's dilated with his passion, full lips swollen and red from our kisses, his handsome face flushed with arousal - damn. How the hell did I ever get this lucky?

Daniel took my hand and led me to the shower, "Come on, I think the water should be hot enough by now."

I took a moment to thank the newlywed couple I bought the house from years ago. The shower was a double-sized stand alone, with deep benches on the back wall and half-way across the side that wasn't frosted glass. They had called it double-sized when I bought the place, but if there were a couple more shower heads, it could easily have held six people. But I was happy with just two shower heads at the moment. Quite happy. Hmmm...maybe later we could use the jacuzzi.

I grinned as Daniel turned to face me, water hitting his shoulders, steam rising up around him, streams of water pouring down his smooth, hairless chest, trailing down to into his pubes and running off the tip of his half-hard dick. I touched his neck, my hand following the water on it's trip down Nice. I pulled him a little ways out of the stream of water, grabbed the bar of soap, and started lathering him up.

He just stood there and watched me, as I took my time - soaping up each part lovingly, spending time on his firm arms and strong legs, his long, sturdy feet, his well-toned stomach, his broad, smooth chest, his long slender dick and heavy balls, under his arms; then I turned him around and got his strong back and that beautiful, firm ass.

At first he watched me wash him, but finally he closed his eyes, and just let himself feel my hands. He stayed perfectly still at the beginning, only moving when I shifted him around, like a puppet. But slowly he began to react to my firm strokes, leaning into my touch, smiling and even moaning occasionally, opening his legs into a wider stance so I could reach his balls more easily. So damn sexy.

I spent extra time on his ass. Not that it needed it, I was just enjoying it too much to stop. Finally, I pulled him under the water and rinsed him off, running my hands over each area I'd touched with the soap. Hey, I had to make sure all the suds were gone, right?

I was hard as a rock by the time I finished rinsing off the soap. Then I sat him down on the bench, pulled out the shampoo and massaged his scalp. I turned the shower head to the side to rinse his hair. He was practically purring by the time I was through with the conditioner.

I adjusted the shower head so just a fine mist was hitting the two of us, then grabbed a couple of the towels off the rack on the back wall. I folded them, threw them down on the floor as cushions for my knees, spread his legs and knelt between them. He opened his eyes in surprise when he realized what I was doing, catching me staring at his hard dick and licking my lips.

"What?"

"What are you doing? Don't you want me to wash..."

"Well, sure! Just thought I'd get this out of the way first." I reached over and fondled his hard cock. "I'm not through with you quite yet." I waggled my eyebrows at him suggestively, and he laughed, leaning down to catch my mouth with his. We shared a long, hungry kiss, and I could have gone for more, but thinking of my knees, I decided it was time to move on.

"Besides," I reminded him, as I ran my hands down his chest, stopping at his nipples to play, rubbing circles around them with my thumbs, before heading on down to rub the insides of his thighs, "I'm pretty sure I heard something earlier about someone giving Daniel a blow-job and well, I hate to admit it, but I don't think you're quite that flexible." I paused to consider the image that popped into my head, then asked hopefully, "Are you?"

"No, unfortunately, Jack, I've never managed to give myself a blowjob."

"Too bad, I would have liked to have seen that. Well, I guess it's up to me, then..."

He grinned at me, running his hand down my jaw line as he sighed, "Well, if you insist."

I returned the grin, "Oh, I do."

"Now," I said in the hard-assed instructor's voice I always use on trainees under my command, "The keys to a good blow-job, or fellatio, if you prefer, are variety and enthusiasm. To begin with, you should remember that not only do you have a mouth, but you also have the added tactical advantage of two hands you can bring into play." At this point, I began to illustrate my lesson using said hands, bringing occasional gasps and moans from my subject.

"It's often a good idea to fondle the testicles gently, or perhaps lick or suck on them lightly... Oh yeah, that's nice... You can even...pull them into your mouth, like this - mmmm..." Daniel's breath caught, and he slumped down on the bench, spreading his legs even wider, giving me more access to his balls and the perineum behind them. I took the opportunity presented to me, and rubbed lightly over the slick skin there while I sucked his warm, lightly furred balls into my mouth one at a time, before freeing my mouth to continue the lesson.

"And don't neglect the perineum, as this smooth little strip of skin here is highly sensitive, and will often produce a positive reaction from your subject." Holding his balls up and out of the way, I licked and sucked on it for a moment or two, and his moans got a little louder. With one final lick for good measure, I moved on. "Now, let's concentrate on the penis, shall we?" I could see him gathering together enough wits to speak - it took him a moment. I smirked silently to myself.

"Umm, yes. I think that's a good idea, Jack. Why don't we - " He gasped as I bent my head down and licked the precome off the tip of his dick. Mmm...tasty.

He gasped as I pulled his foreskin back slightly to reveal more of his glans, rubbing my finger very softly around the edge. "To begin with, it's a good idea to remember that the crown, or glans, contains all the most sensitive parts of the penis. If you're worried that your subject might ejaculate too soon, you might want to avoid that area for a while and concentrate on the less sensitive, but not less important shaft."

"Oh, no! I think you should start - "

"Ah-ah! Who's the instructor here? Now, don't interrupt." He sighed, but didn't say anything else, just narrowed his already half-lidded eyes at me, and pouted. I looked away quickly, that pout has been known to wrap Destroyers of Worlds around Daniel's little finger - and I knew I wasn't immune to it. My only defense was to concentrate on something equally as amazing. Daniel's cock fit the bill nicely.

"As stated before, the shaft of the penis is less sensitive than the glans, but can still provide plenty of sensation to your subject, as long as it's treated properly. You can lick it, from the base up, in wide stripes like this..." Daniel moaned softly as I swiped my tongue up his cock, from the base up, following the large vein on the bottom of the shaft. I repeated the same move several times, to make sure he understood how it was done. Oh, yeah. He got it, I could tell.

"You might like to kiss it all around, or nibble on it with your lips, like this." I traded off kissing, nibbling, sucking and occasionally licking all around the shaft without touching the crown. He was moving his hips rhythmically and his breathing was getting short. I decided I'd better watch him closely, I really didn't want him to come too soon.

"Always be very careful with your teeth. Unless the guy is into pain, he's not going to want your teeth touching his cock or balls. Got it?"

I looked up into his face, his eyes were unfocused at first, but then he blinked a couple of times, staring right at me and said, with not a lot of emphasis, but a lot of meaning: "Oww."

I laughed, but Daniel shook his head. "Not funny, Jack. I've been there!"

I tried to stifle my laughter, shaking my head. "I believe you, Daniel, I believe you." I took a deep breath, gathered my composure, and continued on with the lesson. "Then, there's your basic hand gestures - simple, well known standards, but they get the job done, and that's what counts, right? You grab the shaft like this, and just move your hand up and down. Slowly to begin with, and not too tightly, gradually increasing the speed and the tightness of your grasp. You can also try twisting your fist as you draw your hand up, like this." I got a gasp out of him from that one. "Like that, huh?"

"Always make sure there's plenty of lubricant. That's not a problem, here, since we're getting plenty of water from the shower head, but you may have to provide lubricant, so remember that when you're licking his shaft, just in case. True, water's not always the best lubricant, but you don't want to use anything you wouldn't want to put in your mouth since, after all, this is a blow-job."

"So why aren't you blowing?" Daniel smarted off, humping the fist I had wrapped loosely around his cock. I could hear his frustration, and I smirked at him.

"I think you are getting a little too excited. Let me help you with that." And I wrapped my fingers around the base of his cock and held on tight, effectively cutting off the flow of blood to his cock.

"Jaaack!" Oh, he was not a happy camper.

I smacked away his hand as he tried to get me to loosen my grip. "Oh no you don't. Who's running this show! You're ready to pop right now, and I've just gotten started."

"Not ready to pop anymore." He mumbled grumpily, waving at his flagging cock.

I laughed at his frustration. "Oh, don't worry, it won't take long to bring this beauty right back up to full speed. Just you wait and see." I let go and reached up to him, drawing him down to me for a kiss. I needed to taste that hot mouth; just a quick fix. I love his mouth. I realized I really wanted to feel that mouth on my cock, so I got back to my lesson.

"Alright, down to the nitty-gritty of a blowjob."

"Finally!"

"Patience, Grasshopper! Patience!" He huffed at that, but didn't say anything else, so I started up again. "See this little slit here?" I bent over and licked it, sticking the very tip of my tongue in, and moving it around, licking up any precome that had gathered there. Daniel moaned, and ran his hands through my hair before resting them on my shoulders. "Oh yes, nice and sensitive, isn't it. I like that."

"Me, too."

"Thought you might."

I looked up at him, taking in the flushed cheeks and the way he was biting his lower lip. I had to give him credit, his eyes were still open. Well, half open at least. He was actually trying to pay attention. A better man than I, that's for sure. "Something to keep in mind: if you like it, chances are, he will too," I declared, nodding my head for emphasis. "The glans, or head, is very sensitive. Licking and sucking lightly is almost always appreciated." I illustrated my point, and Daniel responded, moaning his appreciation.

"Told you. And all around the head is this little ring, called the corona. Feel it? Now this is very, very sensitive." I licked around it, teasing it with my tongue, and Daniel grunted and thrust his hips up, pushing his cock further into my mouth. "You're so impatient, Daniel. Just a little bit longer, and I'll get to the practical demonstration. Think you can make it?"

He frowned at me, "I'll try. Can you speed it up any?" His voice was strained.

"Ah, kids today. No appreciation for the time honored tradition of anticipation. It's the internet's fault, you know. Instant gratification at the click of a button."

"Jaaack!"

"Alright, already! Pay attention, quick and dirty instruction: I'm going to be very disappointed in you if you fail the quiz, you know."

"Just get on with it, please!"

I took pity on him, I'd been teasing him long enough. His cock was deep red, and I'm sure it was aching with need. It sure looked like it. The foreskin was pulled almost all the way back, another drop of precome beaded on the tip. Angry and beautiful. "This little spot here, at the base of the corona - feel it?" I flicked it with the tip of my tongue a few times and he jumped and cried out in Russian of all things, and I just laughed. "That's the one. The most sensitive spot on a man's body. Don't forget it, and your subject will be eternally grateful."

"I guess so! Merde! Do that again."

"I'll get to it, don't rush me. Only two points left to make. Number one: If you're experienced, you can try deep throating, swallowing his cock, and massaging it with your throat, but that takes a lot of practice, and depends a lot on your position. But even as a beginner you can take a fair amount in your mouth at once, and use your hand down here, around the base, to make sure you don't get too much in your mouth, and hit your gag reflex. Then you just bob your head up and down, letting the glans rub up against the roof of your mouth, and use your tongue to help stimulate the shaft. Oh, and remember to wrap your lips around your teeth, unless the guy's into a bit of pain." I illustrated this briefly, realizing he probably didn't have much left in the way of comprehension skills at the moment, anyway.

"Now about suction. Suction is good, especially on the head, but it's hard to maintain if you're trying to put much more of his cock in your mouth. But that's ok, like I said, the shaft isn't as sensitive, so you're probably better off concentrating on the head anyway, until you've had more practice, and just use your fist to stimulate the shaft, like this. Watch closely, Spacemonkey."

"Jack!" He hated that name with a passion, and if I hadn't had my hands and my mouth on his cock when I called him that, I probably would have been in deep trouble.

I went to work on him. Licking and sucking around the head, flicking my tongue up against the little bundle of nerves where his foreskin was attached. Running my tongue around the corona and underneath what wasn't already pulled back of his foreskin. I worked my hand up and down the shaft, twisting as I got up toward the head and my lips, then back down again. I had to take my other hand off his balls, and put it on his hip, to try and control his thrusting, as he slid further down on the bench and went completely out of control, moaning and grunting as I brought him closer and closer to climax.

I was sorely tempted to stop at this point and offer a word or two on ejaculation and the age old dilemma: To Swallow, Or Not To Swallow? But since I wasn't really interested in being throttled by a frustrated, well-muscled archeologist, I decided to just keep sucking, and deal with that issue at a later point. I noticed that he'd taken my hint, and stopped thrusting his hips at me, so I took advantage of the opportunity and reached over to grab the conditioner off the bench, and spill a bit onto my fingers. I ran a finger along his ass crack, circling his hole; then pushing one slick finger in, I found his prostate and started rubbing.

He came without warning - shouting my name, back arched, hands in my hair, and his shout echoed in the shower as I sucked him dry. I licked him clean, and he slid bonelessly off the bench, landing in my lap.

"Jack. My god. That was..."

He kissed me, and I shared my mouthful of come with him. He was shocked at first, then hesitantly, he tasted it, licking my tongue. I guess he decided it wasn't so bad because he started sucking it out of my mouth as we kissed, playing with each other's tongues, licking and sucking. As the kiss ended he pulled back.

"You asshole. That was the most frustrating blow-job I've ever had in my life."

"But you learned a lot, didn't you?"

"Yeah, alright, I learned a few things, I guess."

"Ready to try it out? I have a volunteer waiting in the wings." I tried not to look too eager, but I think my stiff cock gave me away by choosing that moment to twitch between his spread legs. He looked down, and ran his finger tips over it lightly. I shivered.

"Well, I guess I could be persuaded to give it a try. Come on, get up off the floor." He jumped up off my lap, and gave me a hand up. I needed it, my knees were stiff. I stretched them out then followed him over to the showerheads. He adjusted them so they were both back on us again, pulled out the soap, and started lathering me up. It felt good, but I was exhausted; it was at least 05:00 hours by now. I sure as hell hoped I could stay on my feet long enough to make it through this morning. Well, at least my dick was showing no signs of flagging, that made me feel good.

I watched him for a while, so serious and intent; exploring my body as he washed me, touching every part of me. It was erotic, but at the same time soothing; his hands were firm but gentle, touching me like I was the most precious thing in his world, making me feel important and special.

I closed my eyes when I realized I was beginning to take this personally. I had to be careful of that. This was a short term thing; I couldn't afford to let my emotions get more involved than they already were. He was my best friend, I was just showing him the ropes, teaching him how it's done; but somehow I kept imagining us together, in a relationship, and that would be a bad idea for both of us. It really would. I had to keep reminding myself of that.

Besides, I had something else to concentrate on. I had to keep my mind on the game. He'd already managed to manipulate me twice, I needed to keep my wits about me if I was going to outmaneuver him and show him I could keep up with the best of them. I'd have to put all my special ops training to good use, and before he knew it, he'd be putty in my hands. But speaking of hands, Daniel's were spending an awful long time on my ass right now, and damn it felt good. I should put this aside for the moment, and concentrate on the here and now.; I needed to stay alert or he'd catch me out, and I couldn't let that happen, now could I?

I realized I'd been hearing him speaking softly for some time, and I rewound the last few minutes in my mind. He was just murmuring nonsense; only half of it in English, about how hot my body was, how he loved running his hands through the hair on my chest and legs, how he found my scars to be erotic. His hands and voice were soothing, not arousing, which was good; I'd been ready to pop earlier, now I was still aroused but I could keep going for a while at this rate.

Except that he was running one finger up and down the crack of my ass, circling my asshole, pressing in lightly. I love ass play. I moaned softly as he breached the outer pucker, the soapy finger running in and out, even if it was just up to the first knuckle. God that felt good. I leaned forward slightly, resting my hands on the slick tiles and the water coursed down my back, running between my cheeks and over his fingers as he knelt behind me.

He pulled his finger out and I sighed, but he was just lathering up again. He came back, pressing in and I relaxed for him and his finger slid in easily. "Jesus. Jack, that's so intense! You're so tight and hot inside. So incredible." He crooked his finger slightly and after a moment or two of searching, he found my prostate.

I swayed my back, sticking my ass out even more. "Oh, yeah. That's it, Daniel. Right there." But he pulled out, letting the water rinse the soap away as I complained. "No, don't stop!" He turned me around, so I was leaning against the tiles. "Daniel!"

"Sorry, Jack. But I haven't had my quiz yet, have I? I have to show you what a good pupil I am." And then he licked the tip of my cock and I gasped. He licked his lips, nodding as he absorbed the taste, trying it on for size. "Oh, yes. I think I'm going to like this." He took my balls in his hand, rolling them softly, licking them and sucking on the skin, then he pulled one into his hot mouth and started caressing it with his tongue.

I spread my legs for him, giving him better access. His tongue felt amazing. I closed my eyes and let the sensations overtake me as he licked his way around both my balls and my inner thighs, the crease where my leg met my torso. He kissed and licked and teased, and I had to admit, as usual, he was a fast study. He pressed one knuckle up tight against my perineum, and that felt just incredible. I frowned, he didn't learn that trick from me.

I kept finding myself butting up against the fact that he may not have ever given a blow-job before, but that didn't mean he's never experienced them. I felt a flash of jealousy, which shocked me. I had no right to feel jealous; he had a life before I came around, and even after I knew him. I have no claim on him at all, even now except as friend. We had no claims on each other. I was going to have to watch that.

I was distracted from this disturbing line of thought by Daniel's tongue, tracing the vein along the underside of my cock. He traced it back and forth a few times and then moved on, licking and sucking his way around the shaft, one hand cradling my balls and the other kneading my ass cheek. "Oh, yeah. Oh, yeah!" I never realized I had such a limited vocabulary when it came to sex. I was going to have to come up with something better than that with a linguist around.

But Daniel's tongue was flickering over the head of my cock, teasing the slit, tapping the bundle of nerves at the base of the corona, and I stopped thinking all together for a while. Daniel has one hell of a talented tongue. I moaned incoherently, trying not to thrust into his mouth as he sucked on the head, his hand pumping the shaft. I was really getting into it, and I could tell so was he, but then, suddenly, he stopped and pulled off; using my own trick on me, grabbing my cock at the base and making me groan.

I opened my eyes. "What the hell?" He was just staring intently at my cock, a frown on his face. "Daniel?"

"Too soon, Jack. I'm not ready for it to be over, yet." He grinned up at me, a mischievous, wicked grin. "Turn around." I grinned back at him. Cool. I could stand a little more ass play. I turned, thrusting my ass at him, and he leaned over and licked a stripe up my crack. I shivered. This was going to be good, I could tell already.

He parted my cheeks and licked up and down a few times, finally stopping to flicker his tongue over my asshole. Nice. I moaned my appreciation of his efforts and he took another swipe, then licked and sucked at my cheeks, stopping once to bite and suck long enough that I realized, too late, that he was going to leave a mark. "Daniel!" I tried to move away, but he wrapped his arms around my legs, and held on tight to my hips. I couldn't believe he'd marked me.

He licked the spot, "Don't worry Jack, they'll just think you have a rash on your ass." He chuckled. "Just because it's shaped like a hickey..."

I tried to move again, "Daniel -" That was as far as I got; he was back at my asshole, licking, sucking, and well, I just couldn't concentrate any more. I'd talk to him about that later, when he didn't have the tip of his tongue in my ass. "Damn, that feels good." I mumbled something incoherent after that, I have no idea what it was, because at that moment he stiffened his tongue and pushed it hard into my ass, and whatever was left of my brains seeped out and puddled on the floor to be washed down the drain with the shower water.

He tongue-fucked my ass slowly, steadily, and with great enthusiasm. Damn, but he was good at that for a beginner. I smirked to myself. Well, he had a good teacher, didn't he? My cock was aching like crazy. I'd been avoiding touching it, knowing that this would be over in no time once I'd put my hand on it, but I didn't think I could ignore it anymore.

I touched myself, and I couldn't help but moan, loudly as I wrapped my hand around my cock, and began to stroke. I tried to keep to his tempo to begin with, but finally I had to speed up. He followed me, shoving his tongue in faster to match my speed, and I moaned his name loudly and pushed the tempo up again. I felt a buzzing, tingling sensation in my ass, and I realized Daniel was humming. Damn, that felt good. He hadn't learned that from me, either, but I didn't spare more than a passing thought to that fact, I was just too grateful that he knew about it.

I was grunting and panting by now; I'd totally lost my rhythm and Daniel just started thrusting in as fast and as hard as he could. I felt my balls draw up tight against my body and I lost control and just came, shooting onto the tiles in front of me so hard that some of it splattered back onto my chest. It seemed to last forever, some sort of slow motion effect that I would probably have gotten a kick out of, if I'd been clearheaded enough to pay attention. Then I was sliding down the tiles to the floor, flopped between Daniel's legs, leaning back against his chest, gasping for breath.

"Wow." It was all I had breath for, but that wouldn't have mattered anyway. I sure as hell couldn't have managed a complete sentence at this point; I'd lost my brains down that drain just five minutes ago. I know my limits.

"That's a hell of a lot more work that I had imagined. I'm as drained as you are, Jack. I can't catch my breath."

"Just sit - for a minute - okay?" I gasped. He nodded in agreement and leaned his head back against the wall, giving us both time to recover.

Finally, I spoke. "A+."

"What?" He sounded a little confused.

"A+. You earned it. Extra credit for the rimming, we haven't even gone over that in class, yet. Good job."

"Yeah? Sweet."

"Very sweet. I'd kiss you, but I know where that tongue has been. That's what you needed the toothbrush for, huh? You had this in mind from the beginning, didn't you?"

"The thought had crossed my mind." He said smugly. "So, do you have a spare?"

"Sure, they're in the cabinet to the left of the mirror."

"Why didn't you tell me? You let me root around under the sink - you were being a dirty old man, weren't you?" He poked me in the ribs. "You were, weren't you?" The poking continued, and I squirmed away from him.

"Hey, watch it with that finger. That's a deadly weapon!"

"Jack O'Neill is ticklish!" He cried out, and redoubled his efforts. "The hard-nosed, stubborn old Air Force Colonel is ticklish!"

"Stop it! And watch it with the 'old,' there." I tried to squirm away from him, but he followed me across the shower floor. "I'm not ticklish. I'm just sensitive right there...watch it. No. Stop! Air Force Colonel's are not ticklish!" I roared at him in my best boot camp sergeant's voice. Unfortunately, he'd never been to boot camp, so it didn't have quite the effect I intended. So I went on the offensive; I knew he was ticklish, too. We rolled around on the floor of the shower for a while, but it didn't take long to realize neither of us had the strength for a full blown assault.

So we called a truce for the moment, and lay there, letting the water rain down on us, gasping, until we realized it was finally turning cold, and we struggled to our feet and turned the shower off. I again sent a thank you to the couple I bought the place from - the extra large hot water tank sure came in handy today. And to think I'd been considering replacing it. Silly me.

We toweled ourselves and each other dry, and I got a toothbrush for Daniel, then took a leak while he brushed his teeth. I found myself sitting on the edge of the tub, watching him scrub his teeth vigorously, and feeling very relaxed and comfortable, just sitting there. I smiled to myself; it felt so natural with Daniel around - always had. As odd as it should have seemed, we have always fit together, like the Ying/Yang symbol, just nestled up next to each other, our plusses and minuses balancing each other out.

Daniel finished rinsing out his mouth and walked over, nudged my leg with his knee. "Hey, what are you thinking?" I came to myself and got up, crossed over to the sink to wash my hands.

"Nothing. Just spacing out. It's late, and I was going to mow the lawn in the morning."

"Jack. It _is_ morning. And you're not going to do any such thing."

"I'm not?"

"No, you're not." He grabbed me by the arm and led me back to the bedroom, where he went around closing the curtains, shutting out the early morning light. He knelt down on the bed, and reached out his hand to me, and I let him pull me down onto the bed, where we settled, making ourselves comfortable. I turned on my side, watching him for a moment, then he reached up to me and we began to kiss. Not arousing kisses, but gentle ones, caressing, soft, comfortable.

Then he pulled me down onto his chest, and I wrapped one leg around his as he put his arm around me. As I drifted off, I realized this would have been the perfect opportunity to explain to him that guys don't cuddle, and they certainly don't kiss like we had just kissed. But I could feel his even breathing in my own chest; if he wasn't asleep already, he would be in moments. It would wait until we woke up. I'd set everything right then.


End file.
